Sheppard Worshipper
by EvieMay
Summary: Tag to “The Hive” – What the Wraith Queen was thinking when she had Sheppard on his knees!


**Sheppard Worshipper**

**Tag to "The Hive" – What the Wraith Queen was thinking when she had Sheppard on his knees!**

Rating: T just in case…

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

_A/N: After re-watching the episode, I began to wonder what the Wraith Queen really thought of Sheppard. The bolded text in quotes is directly from the episode. I took poetic license with the rest of it! _

* * *

I am intrigued that a mere human was able to fly one of our ships! I am compelled to speak with him, and send my guards to retrieve him. I stand, hidden by the dark shadows, watching as the guards march him in and leave him on the dais. He doesn't realize it yet, but he lives for my pleasure. He turns in circles, searching… I move silently, placing myself directly behind him, and I am satisfied by the horror in his eyes when he turns and sees me. I reach out stroke the side of his face with my long fingernails. This human is different…. 

"**Kneel. Kneel. Kneel." **

I command him with my mind. I watch him struggle to remain standing, but his will is no match for my strength. I propel him down with the force of thought, and he plunges to his knees. I can smell his scent. I am hungry, and he appeals to my senses. I walk a slow circle around him and stop in front of him.

"**The ship. Where did you get it?" **I ask. He struggles not to speak but has no choice under my mental influence.

"**You mean the Dart? We call them Darts because they're so pointy."**

He tries to delay the inevitable by giving me inane information. He will soon realize he cannot fight my power. I will have what I want--from his mind, and from him.

"**Tell me. Where?" **I demand an answer, probing his mind. Interesting colors radiate outward from him. He is a cool blue with swirls of deep purple.

" **I really don't wanna say." **

I smile a slight, amused smile seconds before I strike him with the back of my hand across the face. He recoils from the blow, but takes the time to straighten his jacket. I can feel his pain. Sweat beads his upper lip and I watch, fascinated by the sight. . I inhale deeply. He is watching me, trying to look unaffected, yet I read his fear clearly. He forgets I am in his mind.

I circle him, running my fingers over the flesh covering his face. I can see that he wants to pull away, but he holds his position defiantly. I am shocked to realize I want him! I want to drag him away to my private chambers and play with him! It has been done in the past. Not often, but it happens. His hair! It calls to me. I reach out and delve my hand into the silky spikes. I lean forward and sniff once more. He is aware of my attraction and tries to be coy, to entice me, but he is not sincere.

"**I don't even know your name." **

My name, he wants to know my name. How quaint. I lean toward him, my face close to his, and run my finger down his cheek and through the moisture beading his lip, raising it to my own for a taste. Salt! I cringe. We do not like salt. But then I taste it – something else in the moisture that appeals to me – a musky, spicy flavor

"**In time, you will tell me every…" **I wish I had more time to play with him, but my sister Queen is causing me nothing but trouble. I hunger for more of him, but now is not the time. I snarl at my human toy and hurry away to deal with the other Queen. I glance over my shoulder in time to see the guards haul him to his feet.

"**Tell you what? What's wrong?" **

As I move away, I hear him call out to the guards.

"**She didn't even tell me her name!" **

The human will be mine, or die in his efforts to escape! I will deal with him later. Perhaps a little play thing will help him be more cooperative…

* * *

It is time to try again to gather information from my captive. I summon the human. The guards bring him to me and place him on the dais. My eyes take in his blank expression. I find his will to best me intriguingly attractive. He cannot win, yet he will not cease trying. 

"**Shall we talk now?"** I am confidant he will reveal his secrets with a little assistance from me. I look forward to the upcoming evening we shall spend together in my chambers! My hunger is strong; in anticipation, liquid pools in my mouth.

"**About what?" **

I move to stand behind him** "You are stubborn." **

" **Yes, I am" **He turns and faces me** "and, uh, she's very pretty, by the way."**

I narrow my eyes at him. He is up to something… I delve into his thoughts but he has put up a mental barrier. It will not keep me out for long, but I find his attempts to block his thoughts from me admirable.

"**Neera – the girl you planted in the cocoon for us to rescue after you let us escape. The one that was supposed to get information from me." **

His eyes meet mine and my stomach clenches. Those eyes… I am breathless!

"**It's never gonna happen." **His eyes have me and for a moment, I am not sure to what he is referring. What is not going to happen? My fantasy… wait, no, he means information; the information won't happen. More likely, neither will happen, but I am not one to cower from a challenge!

I must go deeper! He watches me as I probe his mind, searching for the information I want. I find nothing of use. He is stronger than I realized. He shows me hideous creatures dressed in bright baggy clothing, faces covered in bizarre colors, wearing strange red noses. I hiss in frustration!

We are interrupted by my followers entering the room.

"**Ah, there y'are. I guess an empty room's off the table, but nice try back there in the cell. I knew there must have been a good reason for you to let us break out, but that was quite the performance. Where'd you find her?" **

"**She is one of many thousands that have come to serve us – even worship us." **I wonder if he's the jealous type. I walk around him and use my best seductress voice as I lean in close to Neera.** "They do my bidding," **I run my hand down Neera's face as she gazes at me adoringly. **"And I let them live." **

I want to break him! Make him worship me. Then he would please me willingly! He is strong--not one to easily break. If I succeed, he might no longer hold the qualities that draw me to him.

"**A Wraith-worshipper, huh? Wow." **

Neera, stupid child, is trying to explain to him! I did not give her permission to speak… **"The prophecy of The Great Awakening has come to pass. The end of days, the ..." **

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know about that because, uh, I'm one too. Although in my case, it's not so much worship as it is a meaningful business relationship."**

"**You lie." **How is it possible? How did another queen tame him without destroying his essence?

"**OK, tell me this: how else could I get my hands on a Dart? And who else could provide me with specific instructions on how to infiltrate your hive and destroy it?" **

"**Of which queen do you speak?" **What he says holds merit, but I still doubt his truthfulness.

"**Gotta have a window on this boat, doncha? Take a look. The other hive that joined you for the culling – a lot more people to feed on when you don't have to share." **

"**I will speak to her of this." **How dare she! We had a pact! I shall fight her for him! My eyes search his face even as I reach deep into his mind for answers. I must determine if she really provided the ship or if he is toying with me.

"**You don't really think she'd admit to trying to have you killed, do you?" **

"**Enough! Enough! Enough!"** I force him to his knees once more. Feeling the need to connect physically, I rest my hand on his shoulder. I realize he is the one! The one who has beaten my kind many times over! I want to rip the life force from his chest with my hands! I am wasting time; he will never break! I will feed on him now! **"I shall savor your defiance!" **

I raise my other hand, ready to plunge it into his chest and steal his life force, but at that moment I am struck by a blaster beam. I stumble backwards, falling away from my temptation, the pain spreading as I struggle to move. My worshipers flee as another human appears and kills my guards.

The new human with the strange eye tosses a blaster to my captive, and they fight their way out of the room, escaping into the bowels of my ship. Enraged, I shake off the effects of the stunner and return to the flight deck to confront my enemy Queen. She denies the human's accusations, of course, but something in her voice rings false. My suspicions are confirmed when, a few moments later, one of her fighters begins firing on my ship. I order my subjects to open fire on the other vessel. I am enraged! My fixation with the human has cost me everything! My last thought as my ship explodes around me and life fades from my eyes….

He never told me his name…..


End file.
